If $x \veebar y = x(y-4)$ and $x \dagger y = 7x+y$, find $3 \dagger (-6 \veebar 5)$.
Answer: First, find $-6 \veebar 5$ $ -6 \veebar 5 = -6(5-4)$ $ \hphantom{-6 \veebar 5} = -6$ Now, find $3 \dagger -6$ $ 3 \dagger -6 = (7)(3)-6$ $ \hphantom{3 \dagger -6} = 15$.